Silverkit
by Poisonfire-'Con
Summary: Silverkit makes a new friend after battle, but they don't expect to go on a journey together at all. They must journey to help Star Clan and the four clans. the clan names I made, sorry if I coped by accident They make new friends along the way.


"Silverkit, Leopardkit, stop messing around

CH: _1_

"**Silverkit, Leopardkit, Rockkit, Pedlkit,**stop messing around! You do NOT want to get in trouble. Come back here!" The yell startles me. My sister's cream pelt prickles with surprise, along with Rockkit's and Pedlkit's. We all stop in the middle of our play fighting and look up and see my mother Slithertail running towards us.

"Sorry Slithertail" We all say in unison. "We don't want to get in trouble at all." As I bend to drink from a puddle I see my black fur rippling in it and I lick my white chest fur.

Blueclaw, Hazilfur, and his apprentice Snowpaw are just about to go out on a patrol. Serpantclaw and Foxpaw are going out on a hunting patrol. Leopardkit and I are play fighting near the nursery.

"Hmmmph….Hmmmph," The whimpering catches me off guard and I jump.

Leopardkit whispers, "Shh fox if we chase it off we'll become apprentices early," in my ear with a quiver of fear and excitement in her voice. Then a rustle of the bracken and the dog fox came out. "S-s-ilver-kit!" All of a sudden Leopardkit's eyes were clouded with fear, while her pelt prickled with the force of the stare of the hungry fox.

All I could do was yell, "FOX, in the camp FOX….FOX!" I nudge Leopardkit to the safety of the nursery.

Blueclaw, Hazilfur, Serpantclaw, Snowpaw, and Foxpaw leap into battle, but I see more foxes coming.

"More FOXES!" I yell and with my mother yelling at me from behind I launched myself into battle with Leopardkit, Pedlkit, and Rockkit by my side. From the corner of my eye I see my father, our leader, Kedlstar fighting beside my mother Slithertail protecting each other. Ivystream the deputy, Tallwind, and our elder Nutpoppy were chasing off two foxes who rolled Suncloud. Seapool, RavenClan's medicine cat, runs to help her apprentice Icepaw treat Suncloud's re-injured shoulder. _Suncloud is a generous and loyal cat and I hope she's my mentor. _

As I battle, I see Slithertail's silver, gray, and black pelt rushing toward us, her claws slashing at any fox that got close. Her amber eyes are clouded with fear for her our safety.

"Leopardkit, Silverkit!" She slashes at a nearby fox before looking at us again. "Are you all right?" She circles us, nudging us closer together. "You KNOW you're NOT supposed to be out fighting in a battle until you're an apprentice." A fox comes to close and she hisses, snapping at it's neck. "Kedlstar come here and talk to you're daughters and the other kits!" As she calls out my father's name I can see his flame color pelt as he bites the hindquarters of a fox that runs off, and he rushes over to us.

Slithertail left us staring up at Kedlstar's fire red eyes, all of us trying to guess if we're going to get punished.

"You know you're mothers are worried about you." He bit into the ear of a fox cub that sprints by ripping it. "I didn't make these rules for nothing, they're to keep you safe. Promise me you will LISTON to MY DIRECTIONS and you can still battle," is all he says and waits for a response, growling at the mother fox that comes too close for comfort.

"WE PROMISE!" we shout.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the old stump for a Clan meeting!" At that every cat emerges, murmuring excitedly. "It is time to fulfill a promise I made to four of our kits." The sound of surprise sweeps through the Clan.

So Pedlkit and Rockkit are going to get to be apprentices after all. It wasn't a sure thing, being from a Rogue and loner group. Kedlstar came from Twolegplace and managed to earn the respect of most of RavenClan, but that doesn't mean that they'd accept Pedlkit and Rockkit.

"I gather you all for one my favorite duties. Pedlkit, Leopardkit, Rockkit, and Silverkit have reached their sixth moon and they have had an adventurous kit hood." There is a hint of amusement in his voice, "I hope they have learned valuable lessons, and I believe they are ready to become apprentices." I hear meows of approval all around me. When the noise dies down Kedlstar continues. "Pedlkit!"

The amber tom-cat leaves my side, quivering with fear and excitement. He can barely stand up because he is shaking too much. But, he makes it to the stump.

"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Pedlpaw."

As soon as Kedlstar speaks his name every one calls out, "Pedlpaw, Pedlpaw, Pedlpaw!"

Kedlstar continues, "I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." And then, "Ivystream, You mentored Suncloud and are ready for a new apprentice. RavenClan asks you to prove yourself once more a great mentor. I trust you to pass on all you have learned to Pedlpaw and help him become a warrior we can be proud of." Ivystrem dips her head and promises out loud

"I won't let RavenClan down," then she touches noses with Pedlpaw.

"Leopardkit," I can feel my sister's nervousness and it makes my pelt prickle as I watch her walk to the old stump with impatience clawing at my belly. _I can't wait in till I get a mentor and I hope it's Suncloud._ I miss the chanting and need to pay more attention.

"Tallwind," I feel my sister's disappointment quickly replaced with excitement. "You are a great warrior and I hope you can pass all you know on to Leopardkit." I feel her embarrassment at missing her mentor's nose.

I wasn't paying attention to Rockkit becoming an apprentice and almost didn't hear my father call me. I run as fast as I can so I can get it over with. "From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Silverpaw"

Then the chanting "Silverpaw, Silverpaw, Silverpaw!"

"Suncloud," I can not help suppressing a sigh of gratitude and pride at being Suncloud's apprentice and I miss what Kedlstar said about Suncloud and touch noses with my new mentor.

"What's that?"

"I'd properly know but I can't see." _I'm confused what's going on? I think I just saw something move?_

Something came through the gorse tunnel and more follow that one until there was six of them. Then I recognize the smell of SpeedClan._Is RavenClan is under attack in SpeedClans attempt for more territory?_

"It's just SpeedClan." I shout. But, what is SpeedClan doing in RavenClan's camp, yet our territory.

"RavenClan's under attack in less you surrender to SpeedClan."

"Yah right you expect to WIN with six… OH NO the hole Clan is HERE!"

More cats start coming out of the tunnel. "RavenClan stands no chance against SpeedClan and BladeClan."

Someone starts wailing so loud that SpringClan can hear it. "BLADECLAN! NO THAT'S NO FAIR"

"We have no choice but to SURRENDER! I mean we CAN'T JUST FIGHT we'll lose"

"DO YOU WANT TO HAVE THE OTHER CLANS GOSSIPING ABOUT HOW "RavenClan surrendered with out a fight?" I shout above all the noise. "Or how we fought even though we had a, ten percent chance of wining the battle?"

"WE WILL FIGHT!" At Kedlstar's answer we leap into my first battle as an apprentice and if we lose these battle it'll be my last._ It doesn't mater if we win or lose, it's just, we win or these mite be my last battle. _

"SpringClan! Just our luck now we are even!" Bloodstar BladeClan's leader wails like a little kit.

"We can still win if we try hard to." Longstar SpeedClan's leader yells over all the hissing. I snap at an apprentice a moon older that is barring his teeth at me. My teeth clasp his neck and he starts to cry like a starving kit. I let go and he starts to run for the tunnel.

"You better run!" I yell at him. I turn just in time to see my father chasing off Bloodstar and Longstar.

"This is not the last of SpeedClan! One day we'll have all the territory we want just wait and see…" She is still taking and she's wasting time._ I wonder if I can get her to go if I scare her or at lest chase her off? I'll hide in the bushes behind her and jump onto her._

"… NOTHING scares ME AT ALL…" _O yah lets see about that!_

As I jump out from hiding I start hissing "_Maybe You Should Be Scared Of Me!_"

As I land on her back she starts hissing "GRATE STARCLAN WHAT IS THAT, SOMETHING LANDED ON ME!" Every cat staring at her was laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY STOP LAUGHING AT ME! WE ARE **LEAVING RIGHT NOW!"**

"SILVERPAW, SILVERPAW, SILVERPAW!" Every cat is chanting my name.

Kedlstar starting in a growling voice wails "Silverpaw... That was the best idea ever, I thought she'd **never** leave, but now I doubt she'd come back in a hurry!"

CH: _2_

Thank StarClanwe won the battle. I thought it might never end

"Make sure you don't come back!" My father yells after SpeedClan and BladeClan. "And RavenClan thanks SpringClan for helping us at a time of need." Kedlstar says to Dawnstar SpringClan's leader.

"It'll be our honor to keep all of RavenClan from going to StarClan. We must leave all the faith of the wounded warriors in the Medicine cats and StarClans paws." Dawnstar enounces to all of the cats. Then she calls all her warriors to leave our camp. As she leafs I see her beautiful grayish-blackish pelt gleam in the faint light of the sun and I can find every battle scar she has from the pass battles.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the old stump for a Clan meeting." Kedlstar calls out for all cats to come. "If it wasn't for SpringClan, RavenClan would not be here and we know how SpringClan will try to take something of ours for a repayment."

"Yes we know more patrols all around our territory." Most of the cats say with fake tiredness in their voices.

"Yes more patrols and I want all cats fit enough to go out right now to take a patrol out." Kedlstar says and jumps down off the old stump to go to his den. Just then I realize that tonight is a full moon. _Has Kedlstar forgotten that to night is a Gathering or dos he just have too much to do? _

"Kedlstar!" I call as I start walking to him. "Yes, what is it?" Kedlstar asks. "Have…have you forgotten about… the Gathering tonight because its almost time to go? I'm not being rude by asking that question am I? If I am I'm sorry father!" I could tell he forgot about the Gathering by the surprise look on his face.

"Yes I forgot that tonight was the full moon. Thank you for reminding me about it Silverpaw." My father praises me.

"Tonight is the full moon and with that the Gathering. With me I'll be taking Ivystream, Slithertail, Tallwind, Blueclaw, Serpantclaw, Nutpoppy, Suncloud, Leopardpaw, Pedlpaw, Rockpaw, and Silverpaw!" Kedlstar yells out. "Its time to go." _Why am I always last in order for something good and first in order for being in trouble?_ I'm wondering not for the first time as I rush after the other cats._ Well at lest I'm an_ _apprentice and going to my very first Gathering!_

Ch: 3

The signal to run into the clearing wasgiven and I rushed down to see what it was like. As I reached the bottom I came face to face with the apprentice that I fought off. My hair bristled a little bit and as I braced myself for a rude comment, and he just looked at me.

"I noticed that I haven't introduce myself properly yet." He meowed to me. I just stared at him and sat down to calm myself.

"No, you haven't and neither have I. My name is Silverpaw." I introduced myself.

"And you are?"

"My name's Bonepaw cause when I was born I looked like nothing but bones and skin, and I was the first born too." Bonepaw said to me. We both laughed and froze when the call to start the gathering was heard then we both sat side by side to listen to what our leaders had to say.

"As we all know…" Started Bloodstar. "The battle that has happened not so long a go, and I just want to say I'm sorry that we teamed up and went against Raven Clan where they would of defiantly lost with the unfairness of numbers if Spring Clan didn't show up." As he finished a bunch of the cats below started wailing.

"Yah right like we would believe that!" Some of them hollered.

The yelling went on to a point where Kedlstar had to come to the edge of the rock.

"**QUIET!!**" He yelled so he could get their focus back on the rock. "Now I think I sued go first sense my Clan was the one under attack." He suggested looking back to see if they agreed before continuing. Dawnstar nodded her head, Longstar twitched her tail but nodded her head, and Bloodstar just looked at him making no move at all.

"Your leader's pretty stubborn and tries to look like a kiss up." I whispered to Bonepaw.

"Yah, pretty much." He whispered back.

"Prey is running peacefully in Raven Clan." Kedlstar started. "And we have four new apprentices Silverpaw, Leopardpaw, Rockpaw, and Petelpaw." He announced and the moment he did all eyes turned on us. I found myself calm and proud instead of shy.

Dawnstar and Longstar had the same report as Kedlstar accepted with out the new apprentices.

When Bloodstar stepped up he announced all most the same thing as Kedlstar did, accepted he said, "We too have a new apprentice and his name is, Gravelpaw."

When I saw Gravelpaw it looked as if he were still a kit because he was goofing around and was still smaller then me.

After that the gathering was drawn to an end and the Clans was gathering up to go back home to their territory, I said my good byes to Bonepaw and went over to my Clans group. _So this is what a gathering is like? I'm just glade that I made a new friend. _I thought before taking off with the rest of my Clan.

CH: 4

When I got back I went strait to the apprentices' dento sleep. As I snuggle down where I was going to sleep I heard someone whispering to me and I opened my eyes and strained my ears to hear who it was.

"Silverpaw, you did great at the gathering." She recognized Foxpaw's voice.

"So you heard?" I asked him and drifted to sleep.

That night I woke up at four trees the gathering place and wondered if I fell asleep at the gathering, then I saw Star Clan coming down to me. At first I was a little scared then they started talking to me.

"H-hello?" I stuttered looking at them. "Did… did I do something wrong?"

It felt like it took for ever for them to answer. "No! We want you to lesson to the prophesy we are about to give you." Their voices' boomed as one.

"What is the prophesy" I asked curiously and a little scared.

As one they say, "You and another will travel to save your Clan and you will face many challenges and find something you did not except to be true about you or your companion."

I shiver with the force of the responsibility of the prophesy. When I look up I see them fading. "Wait, where will I meet the other?" I yelled after them.

"At the border line separating Raven Clan form Blade Clan tomorrow." Was what the last of them I heard. Then I find myself waking up to someone calling me.

"Silverpaw, come on it's time to go out and explore our boundary's." It was Suncloud calling me for my first day of traning.

"Good, catch Silverpaw!" Suncloud praised me as I show her the bird. "I didn't even teach you how to hunt yet the moment we walk out you catch a bird." She continued.

"Can we please go to Blade Clan's border? I want to see what their territory looks like!" I asked with my big eyes.

"Sure, follow me." She commanded.

When we got there we met a Blade Clan patrol and in it was at the head was Willowclaw, then the rest were Dogtooth, Ragedfur, Gravelpaw, and Bonepaw. I ran up to the edge of the border to say hi and when we greeted I had to step back to avoid Willowclaw's claws.

"Hey, I'm on my own territory you have no right to hurt me." I yelled at them. Suncloud grabbed me by the scruff of my neck so I couldn't get closer.

"It's a good thing your mentor was here and is a chicken to fight or else you'd be dead." Willowclaw challenged. At that I felt the grip loosen and I went flying for Willowclaw's neck. My teeth met their target and I ripped it open so they had to leave.

"Who yaw call-in chicken, chicken?!" I yelled after them. Then I heard Suncloud growling and looked over to see Bonepaw standing there. "Its okay, Suncloud has a friend of mine." I told her. "Can I talk to him in privacy?" I asked.

The only response was, "Don't tell him any thing about any thing going on in our Clan!" Then she walked away.

"That was awesome!" Bonepaw exclaimed. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Have you had a weird dream last night where Star Clan gave you an prophesy?" I asked him hopefully.

"Yes, have you?" He asked back.

As I opened my mouth to answer him, Bonepaw! Come on! , Interrupted me so I just nodded my head yes. I said good bye as he left and wondered what the unsuspected thing could possibly be.

"Come on we cached enough prey for today lets go back and eat I'm starved." Suncloud commanded.

"Me too." I admitted. We walked back and put the prey in the fresh-kill pile.

CH: 5

I Jumped off of Rockpaw letting her up so we can retry thefighting move this time with her attacking me.

"Good job Silverpaw!" Suncloud praised me.

"This time Rockpaw will attack you okay." Blueclaw, Rockpaw's mentor, remanded me.

"Okay, I'm ready." I announced. I watched Rockpaw jump at me claws sheathed to lower the risk of serious injures. As she landed on my back I quickly dived backwards where she was under me, and turned around to pin her to the ground.

"Nice move!" Rockpaw exclaimed despite her defeat. "You'll have to teach me that!"

"Another time ok." I told her, and as I did she frowned a bit then smiled.

"Maybe you should show Kedlstar that move." She suggested as I removed my paws so she could get up.

"Maybe." I said back to her.

After a few more moves were taught, Rockpaw started getting tiered and asked to go back. So I was alone with Suncloud for a while.

"Silverpaw, I'm gonna go back okay. You can stay out if you want to but I advise you'd bring back some prey with you so you're not questioned." Suncloud announced after a while.

"Okay, I well." I promised as she turned to leave.

I decided that now would be a great time to go talk to Bonepaw. As I neared the border I checked to make sure there were no patrols on ether side. Just as I opened my mouth I smelt Bonepaw, his sent was so fresh he must have been near by.

"Bonepaw?" I whispered when I saw the bush moving a crossed the border.

"Silverpaw, Is that you?" Bonepaw asked slipping out of hiding.

"Yes it's me." I reassured him, slipping out to greet him.

"I had another dream last night." He announced. "Did you?" He asked weirdly.

"No, tell me the dream." I insisted.

"Okay. You and I were walking threw Speed Clans territory and when I asked you where we were going you said to the Crystal pool to let Star Clan show us the way from there." Bonepaw whispered to me. "Do you think we should go there?" He asked uncertain.

"I think we should wait till a day the medicine cats are not going. Okay, meet me here tomorrow at sunset, and don't tell any one about this." I suggested turning around and saying good bye before walking back toured camp, hunting along the way.

CH: 6

"I told her she could hunt a while longer." Suncloud was saying trying to protect me from having to clean the elders bedding.

"And it's dangerous out there." Kedlstar yowled. He would have let it go by now if I weren't his daughter, and you don't know how hard it is to be the daughter of the leader. And trust me, sometimes it's pretty boring and "dangerous" as Kedlstar always says.

"Dad, trust me I didn't go any where near the borders." I lied to him. But he doesn't need to know I have a friend in Blade Clan, let alone that I have to go with him to fulfill a prophecy. "Now if you don't mind me asking, can I please get some rest, I'm tired." I asked with a fake yawn.

"Okay, your gonna need it for tomorrow because after training your gonna spend the rest of the day taking care of the elders." Kedlstar announced with a sigh. I knew that even though I was his daughter that he still had to treat me like he would any other apprentice. But I wondered why I still got in trouble. As I walked to the apprentices den with fake tiredness I saw Kedlstar and Suncloud talking, and after the talk Suncloud acted nerves and scarred around me. As I curled up to sleep I thought I saw something out side the den that wasn't there before, and vanished the moment I looked at it. The image was of Bonepaw and me walking up the steep steps to the Crystal Pool.

After I saw it I shuck my head and went to sleep. But my dreams were a repeat of what I saw, over and over again, with a voice saying the same thing Star Clan said to me, but this time each time I heard it, it got louder and louder. I tossed and turned that night, having trouble sleeping with the troubling prophesy and site.

CH: 7

"Silverpaw wake up!" I woke to a voice and a paw prodding my side. "Come on we got a lot to do today."

It was Suncloud; I opened my eyes to a look of worry on her face.

"Ok, ok, I'm up, I'm up." I meowed turning over and standing up.

"Thank Star Clan I thought you were deaf with the way you weren't responding." She joked with me. "Come on, eat some fresh-kill so we can go and hunt okay."

She didn't need to tell me twice, my stomach was yowling at me, so I did as told. When I reached the fresh-kill pile Leopardpaw came running up to me.

"I can't believe that you could ever do that!" She exclaimed looking at me.

"Do what?" I asked curiously narrowing my eyes, looking at the pile.

"You don't know?! Star Clan sent Seapool a message, about you, or at lest she thinks it's about you." She meowed stepping back a few tail lengths.

"What did message show?" I asked suddenly afraid that she might not continue.

"Well, she said that Icepaw and she were collecting herbs…" She trailed off as Icepaw bounced over.

"Hey, what cha doing?" Icepaw asked as she reached us.

"I was just telling Silverpaw about the message Star Clan sent you." Leopardpaw blabbered out.

"Oh, can I tell her it? Please?" Icepaw asked.

"Sure, I just…" Leopardpaw started but trailed off as Icepaw started.

"So, my mentor and I were collecting herbs and one second some catmint was there and the next, a bone appeared next to it, and as we neared it we saw that it was a silver bone. We only got a quick look at it before it coat on fire and started burning the catmint, and in it we saw a black cat and a white cat walking away in the fire then the black cat turned silver and there was no moon in the fire's night." Icepaw finished.

"Silverpaw, you had enough time to have eaten three mice by now, what's taking you so long?" Suncloud yelled at me.

"Sorry I was just talking to my friends." I apologized with my stomach growling again.

"Don't be sorry, just eat." Suncloud yowled.

I took a quick look at the pile and noticed a rabbit crawling with maggots.

"Eww, grouse, maggots!" I exclaimed. The moment Seapool heard the word maggots she came running over.

"Thank you Silverpaw you saved me a patent." Seapool praised.

When Seapool was pushing the rabbit, with her paws, out of the camp I choose a mouse for myself.

"Now jump to where you think I would be not were I am ok." Suncloud instructed me. I just twitched my tail to show her I under stand and jumped to the left of her. She just so happened to move to the left so I landed on her. I stood on one side with my claws only holding her fur and with my left paw, struck her front paw that she was using to move. And as I did I knocked her off balance and sent her to the ground were I playfully and gently grabbed her neck to show her she was defeated.

"Nice move, Silverpaw you have to show that to Kedlstar." Suncloud praised me as I let her go.

"Yeah I well show him all my moves, I promise." I announced proudly.

"I think I got a tick behind my ear." Nutpoppy was complaining in the elders den.

"Ok I'll go and get some mouse bile." I sighed.

As I walked past the place were cats can go to make dirt when their in the camp, I remembered that I was suppose to meet Bonepaw at sunset today and had to find a way to escape unnoticed. I looked around were I was and stopped when I noticed that I can fake having to make dirt and slip away unseen.

I headed towered the tunnel to the place to make dirt and was stopped by a voice.

"And were do you think your going?" I turned around to see Leopardpaw and Icepaw rushing up to me.

"I… I thought I saw a mouse or something moving over there and went to see what it was." I lied to them.

"Oh ok, do you need mouse bile?" Icepaw asked putting a stick on the ground.

"Yes I was going to get some actually." I meowed surprised.

"Well then here you go." Icepaw mewed gesturing with her tail to the stick.

"Thank you Icepaw." I meowed, whale picking up the stick, pretending to sound grateful. At that they ran off playing. I just let out a sigh of relief at getting away from more trouble. I almost forgot what I was doing when they distracted me, and then I remembered that I was leaving camp to meet with Bonepaw. As I slipped out I realized that I brought the mouse bile with me, I shuck my head to clear it and hid the mouse bile in a hollow tree.

As I neared the border I scented a Raven Clan patrol and looked around to find a place to hide. _It just feels wrong to hide whale I'm on my own territory. _I thought to my self, whale looking for a good place to hide. Then I spotted the old badger site and sprang into it just in time to avoid being seen.

"Pedlpaw, what can you smell?" Came Ivystreams' voice. _Please Star Clan, don't let him smell me?_ I wailed silently holding my breath.

"I can smell the old badger site, pray, and Raven Clan cats." Pedlpaw announced.

"Well done." Ivystream praised him. "And of course you smell Raven Clan cats because we are Raven Clan cats."

After that the sound of their paw steps got louder and louder in till they were right out side the badger hole. I looked out at them and backed up listening carefully to their conversation.

"Catch that mouse over there." Ivystream whispered to Pedlpaw.

Pedlpaw crouched down and slowly started moving, and the next thing I see is a blur of his amber fur flashing off in the direction of the mouse.

"Pedlpaw you're never going to catch any thing if you charge after it!" Ivystream yelled anxiously. "Here he goes again." She said with sarcasm and she sounded annoyed at having to chase after him. The rest of the patrol took off after him. _Finally I'm able to go!_ I thought whale pulling myself out of the hole. I decided to run the rest of there.

"Finally, you're here!" Bonepaw exclaimed. "I thought you were not going to come." He joked whale I ran up to great him.

"Glad to see you to." I whispered.

"So, you ready to go?" He asked stepping back to look into my eyes.

"Yes, of course I am or else I would have still been in camp." I mewed flicking his ear with my tail.

"Uh, I knew that." He declared. My ear twitched with amusement.

"Of course you did." I teased. "Hey, I had another dream last night!"

"You did?! Well why don't you tell me about it whale we walk?" He suggested before we started our great advancer, that Star Clan knew where it leads us.

CH: 8

We were almost at the Crystal Pool when the sun started to rise, it had been awhile since I described the dream, and I couldn't help wondering what the unsuspected thing could possibly be.

After awhile I just couldn't help asking Bonepaw, "What could the unsuspected thing be?"

"I don't know, I thought it was supposed to be unsuspected?" He joked around, and then said something I didn't suspect him to say, "I saw this place be for."

"What?! I thought we both never been here?" I meowed in astonishment.

"No! In a dream I meet this cat that could help us she said she was a loner and that her name was…" He trailed off thinking, trying to remember. "I think it was Bailey?" He announced stopping to look around. "And she should live right about, there!" He exclaimed pointing towered an abandoned Twoleg house.

"There! I wouldn't have thought a loner to live with Twolegs!" I exclaimed looking at him as if waiting for him to tell the truth.

"It's, it's abandoned, I think?" He meowed trying to sound certain. "Come on, it's worth a shot?" He meowed encouragingly.

"Okay, but if we're caught by Twolegs it's you're fault." I joked uncertainly as we set off towards the abandoned Twoleg place.

The abandoned Twoleg place was closer to us now, and I could see that it must have been abandoned for at least 20 moons ago.

"No wonder it's abandoned, it looks like one of the Twoleg's carrion place." I whispered to Bonepaw.

"Yah! I wonder if we're too late and it is used as one now." Bonepaw joked.

"Well if that's true, then I don't won't to take a step closer." I joked back.

We halted in front of a hole in the wall and noticed that it was full with straw and little hills of straw.

"Wow, this place look's way better on the inside than it look's like it should from the outside. Okay now I can imagine a cat actually wanting to live here, or at lest, living here." I whispered to Bonepaw in astonishment.

"Exactly what I was about to say!" Bonepaw gasped out louder than he should have.

"Who dare enter my home?!" A voice in the darkness suddenly growled viciously in a threatening way, and if whoever or what ever said that intended to frighten us, then it's doing a great job because right then I wished that I was back at home all curled up in my nest, but there's no turning back now.

"I-it's only two y-you-young c-ca-ts." Bonepaw stuttered taking a few steps back and adding, "And we didn't even put a whisker in there so we didn't enter it." Uncertain if it was completely true or not. I could tell he needed help.

"And we mean you no harm I swear to Star Clan that it is true." I barley put in be for I heard a snarl from within the Twoleg place.

"You were thinking of setting paw in here so that counts as entering to us!" Was what the snarl yowled right after I finished, I think it didn't even hear what I said, and it was hostler then the one before then.

"What do you mean by 'us'?" Bonepaw asked crouching down so he looked less of a threat.

"I meant what I said, that there are more then one!" The voice boomed so loud and harsh that I ran to join Bonepaw crouched down behind me. Apparently they thought it was a threat because they yelled, "Don't think that you're threat threatened us!"

The next thing I knew Bonepaw and I were circled like foxes are circled when a Clan tries to chase them out of there territory. We looked all around us and as we did are eyes went wide with terror, there were at lest thirty-nine male cats, tough with big strong muscles under ninth there pelts. We wouldn't stand a chance against them. Then one pretty orange with black strips tabby she-cat ran up to the one brownish-gold cat that seemed to be the leader and looked back and stopped as if waiting for someone. Then came a younger she-cat which was the opposite of the other one except gold instead of orange.

"Father let these poor cats go there barely three moons younger than me!" The younger she-cat mewed to what seems to be the leader of this group.

"But I don't want them harming you sweaty." He surprisingly sounded gentle and sweat to his kit.

"Listen to her father, please!" The other she-cat tried to encourage him.

"Tigerlily, I don't want ether of you two hurt or threatened, you should know that." The leader insisted. "At lest let us make sure there harmless okay."

"Fine, but if I'm right we can go with them if we want to, deal?" Tigerlily's meow was very firm, I could sense that she felt cretin she was right.

"Very well, but you have to bring two of our best males with you and **do what they tell you to do**. Am I understood?" Tigerlily's father pressed.

Tigerlily was quit for a while then said, "Fine, okay, but don't knock them…"

"Skull, now?" A voice rudely interrupted Tigerlily.

"Yes, now." Skull answered. The next thing I knew I was hit in the back of the neck, leaving it sore and stiff.

CH: 9

I woke up with a stiff neck to the sound of an argument, and could tell Bonepaw was awake to by the swishing tail across my nose.

"I can't see a thing tell me what's happening." He whispered.

As I opened my mouth to tell him I don't have a clue someone else's voice answered. "My father said we can't leave even though we were right, he broke his side of the deal."

"Father, we will take the two males like we promised." Tigerlily's was trying to persuade Skull her father.

"No, you, maybe, but not Bailey, she's too young." Skull argued. "And they certainly have no courage!" He snapped at his daughter. "They will probably not be able to travel for awhile and on top of that won't wake up today."

That seemed to bring strength to my bones right away, how dare he say that. I got up and instantly forgot about the pain in my neck.

"Well then how would I have heard you?" I questioned him not expecting an answer.

Tigerlily gave her father a look like 'I tolled you so'. Skull looked surprised at first then let it escape with a sigh.

"Fine you may go." Skull said as if he lost an important battle. "But, you have to bring Icewing and Icebreath." He added. "And listen to what them, and do what they tell you to do." Icewing and Icebreath looked at each other then at me and smiled at my courage and strength. _Why me? Out of all the cats here, why smile at me, they don't even know me yet?_ I wondered to myself.

"This is where the best prey is. Feel free to hunt if you like." Announced Icewing who I now know is the older brother out of the two.

"Okay, thanks. Come on Bonepaw lets hunt." I meowed as my stomach growled in protest.

"I was about to suggest that." Bonepaw agreed with me.

After we ate our fill we laid down to sleep. I found my self in front of Star Clan again. "What now?" I asked them.

CH: 10

As I stood in front of Star Clan three other figurers started to appear next to me. The one on my right I knew almost right away was Bonepaw, but the other two I couldn't make out exactly what they looked like in tell they where all the way there.

"Bonepaw? Is that you?" I asked the cat to my right.

"Yeah, Silverpaw, it is me." Bonepaw meowed. Then he suddenly hissed a little, I could barely hear his hissing.

"Oh, great, now I have to go with HIM!" A brown cat with black on his belly and tail tip growled.

"Yeah, it's great to see you to, Kushpaw." Bonepaw said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at the cat.

"Hey, no fighting you two. Nice to see you again Silverpaw." The other cat which was a reddish brown color said making the boys growl at her.

"Oh, it's nice to see you too, Scarletpaw!" I mewed with delight as I recognized my friend from Spring Clan and rushed up to greet her properly. We nuzzled our heads together gently as I greeted my friend.

"Well, at lest you have a friend that is steel your friend." Bonepaw whispered to me.

"What was Kushpaw your friend once?" I whispered back. He nodded to me slightly as I looked back at Star Clan. "So why did you bring us all here?" I asked them.

"Well, apparently Kushpaw thought that he could stay and become a warrior, we proofed that wrong. He was suppose to meet Scarletpaw at the border, like you meat Bonepaw, but he didn't, so we made him be able to go and sent him to see Scarletpaw. They are on their way to day and will be there shortly after you wake up. We will tell you the prophesy that includes all four clans." Star Clan announced as one and then they said, "Scarletpaw and Kushpaw, you can go, we need to talk to Silverpaw and Bonepaw privately, see you two when we come again."

I watched as my friend and Kushpaw started to fade away. Only when they were folly gone did Star Clan speak again.

"You are not to tell them of the unsuspected thing, are we understood?" They asked. We nodded our heads. "They wont be effected from it like you guys will be." They explained as if they read my mind. I just nodded as Bonepaw and I slowly faded from site.

CH: 11

I woke up and looked over at Bonepaw to see if I wasn't the only one who had the dream to see him doing the same. I nodded my head as our eyes locked. He nodded his head back and I got up to stretch and groom myself.

"I can't believe Star Clan chose Kushpaw, we're like, worst enemies now!" Bonepaw murmured low as if he didn't want me to hear him.

"Well, at lest I know Scarletpaw." I whispered to myself as I licked my paw and ran it over my ear a few times to clean it.


End file.
